Sex pistol
by Blossom Lu
Summary: Naruto, confundido, siempre se sintió atraído de forma sexual hacia los hombres. Aquellos párvulos de pecas y cabello corto lograban provocar en él deseos intensos. Sin embargo, ella siempre fue la única mujer a la que podía ver. Su mejor amiga. Todo cambia en cuanto ella comienza a tener una cita con Sasuke Uchiha, él llega a la vida de Sakura pero no solo a la de ella...
1. Eramos mejores amigos

**Sex Pistol**

* * *

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 _Mejor amiga… ¿Cuándo fue que se había vuelto su mejor amiga?_

 _Naruto se enjuaga la cara, está sonrojado y no precisamente por lo que había ocurrido, no. Es de la vergüenza. Quiere llorar. Se siente como un verdadero cobarde. Ella era su mejor amiga… hasta hoy._

 ** _. . ._**

La conoció un día cualquiera, ella se había mudado con su familia y desde que la vio supo que era rara. Todo en ella era raro, empezando por ese cabello rosa y ese moño que cubría casi toda su cabeza. Algunas niñas curiosas del vecindario se rieron entre dientes por el aspecto de aquella niñita. A Naruto le pareció tierno ese moño rojo e incluso creyó que se veía lindo en ella.

Pero la niñita no se dejó intimidar por aquellas niñas e inmediatamente les buscó pleito. No se quedó con los brazos cruzados. Fue ahí que intervino Naruto.

—Oye, tranquila—le dijo con asombro— eres nueva aquí, ¿no?

Con esa pregunta comenzaron una amistad. Ella era una chica ruda, cuando estaba feliz solía saltar y decir 'shannaro' y cuando estaba sumamente enojada —con la vida, con la escuela, con todo— lo golpeaba. En la escuela todos decían que ellos eran novios e incluso sus familias decían aquello.

Así pasó su época escolar, entre chismes de una relación entre él y ella. Pero eso era más falso que nada. Ellos eran _casi_ como hermanos. Ninguno de los dos tuvo un hermano de sangre, pero al tenerse era como tener uno.

Naruto no gustaba de Sakura… o quizá nunca lo notó. Era tan natural que él la defendiera o que la recogiera de algún café, que la acompañara al centro comercial para darle 'su opinión de hombre'… todo era sumamente normal para él. En la niñez, cuando Sakura tenía miedo iba a escondidas a su casa y dormía con él. Dormían abrazados incluso.

Pero fue justamente en la niñez en la que Naruto comenzó a experimentar nuevas cosas. Las niñas no le parecían bonitas —solo Sakura—, en cambio, los párvulos de pecas y más altos que él le parecían muy lindos. Verlos jugar fútbol, ver chicos correr en el parque. Sus rostros sonrojados por el esfuerzo físico, la manera en que su corto cabello se mecía al correr de lugar en lugar atrajeron a Naruto en vez de un par de zapatillas rojas y cabello amarrado en un listón.

No supo cómo decírselo a Sakura, le costó trabajo admitir que él no sentía atracción por las mujeres. Le daba pena decir que él sólo consideraba a una chica como bonita, y que esa chica era ella. No se lo dijo, lo único que le comentó fue que si recordaba a un chico de la clase B.

—Oh… ¿el rarito?

—No era ningún rarito Sakura.

—¿Qué hay con él?

—Creo que es un chico muy guapo…

Desde aquel momento, él se consideró con gustos hacia los hombres. No podía decir que era gay, no lo tenía definido ya que cuando veía a Sakura todo se sentía diferente. Pero cuando estaba cerca de chicos… algo en él se removía. Era confuso.

Los años pasaron, y él no tuvo contacto físico con ninguna mujer. Experimentó diversas experiencias sexuales con otros chicos. Sentía placer, ellos lo podían llevar del cielo a la tierra en un par de segundos. Pero solo los veía como diversión. Naruto no sentía amor por esas criaturas masculinas ni quería protegerlas por el resto de su vida. No se visualizaba a sí mismo amando a un hombre por el resto de sus días.

Pudo seguir su vida de ese modo, hasta que una noche Sakura llegó a su departamento —era normal aquello— y con la sonrisa más brillante que jamás vio en su vida le dijo que tendría por fin una cita.

—¿Con Sasuke?

Naruto no lo conocía, pero Sakura le había mostrado algunas fotos de aquel chico. Era guapo, muchísimo. Incluso Naruto lo admitía abiertamente y Sakura lo secundaba. Sin embargo, ella le había dicho que él era muy cerrado con las mujeres.

Ahora, todo parecía ser diferente. Ella estaba emocionada, sin embargo…

—Creo que es la oportunidad perfecta para divertirme, es Sasuke Uchiha después de todo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tenemos veintitrés años. He tenido prospectos y demás, pero nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales. Me siento como… rara. Necesito abrir mis horizontes, y quiero estar con Sasuke. Me gusta y mucho.

—No lo entiendo Sakura… ¿Quieres tener sexo con él?

—Sí… pero, ¿a quién engaño? No me creo capaz si quiera de desvestirme frente a un hombre. Bueno, contigo ya me he desnudado. ¿Recuerdas la vez en que la tonta de Ino me enterró en la arena de la playa? ¡La arena se me metió por doquier!

—Sí, y tú te sentías enferma.

—Me bañaste de hecho.

—Sí, lo recuerdo Sakura…

—Naruto, ¿crees que podamos practicar?

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

—Escucha, sonará muy loco y todo pero eres mi mejor amigo. Confío muchísimo en ti. A ti te gustan los hombres. Quizá tú me puedas enseñar los puntos básicos de un chico, ya sabes… uno como Sasuke.

Naruto parpadeó. ¿Estaba escuchando bien?

—¿Quieres que tengamos sexo? Sakura, estamos hablando de tu primera vez.

—Oh, sabes bien que no creo en eso de la primera vez. Es un cliché demasiado sobrevalorado. Además, sé de primera mano que tú no tienes nada raro ya que has sido sujeto de mis pruebas médicas. Confío plenamente en ti. ¿Qué puede salir mal?

—Sakura yo…

Naruto sintió algo estremecerse. Era estar entre un sí y un no. Ella era la única mujer que podía verla como tal. Era su mejor amiga, sí. Pero Sakura ante él era como una criatura bella. La manera en que sus ojos se movían, su caminar y sus manías. La conocía desde hacía más de quince años. Había visto su metamorfosis y le seguía pareciendo hermosa.

En cuanto menos lo supo, ella comenzó a desnudarse frente a él. Aquello no era tan anormal. Antes ya se habían visto desnudos. Pero no de esa forma…

Por primera vez sintió un deseo real. No solamente se trataba de tener sexo con alguien. Era gozar la experiencia. Solamente imaginar a Sakura desnuda…

Y sucedió aquella noche. Él terminó por desabrochar su sostén y recostarla en la cama.

Le enseñó todos los puntos débiles de un hombre y aquellos con los que tenía que ser muy cuidadosa. Ella asentía lentamente. Todo parecía una experiencia increíble en donde él por primera vez le explicaba algo a la cerebrito de su mejor amiga. Aunque muy en el fondo sentía dolor. Le dolía que ella solo practicara con él para tener sexo con el maravilloso Sasuke Uchiha.

Lo peor fue que ella lo hizo sentir mejor que cualquiera de esos chicos con los que estuvo antes. Trató de convencerse de que era porque fue su primera vez con una chica y que quizá ya estaba acostumbrado a las experiencias sexuales con hombres y no con mujeres. En su cabeza se metió esa idea y la retuvo durante varios días. Pero el sexo se iba haciendo cada vez más frecuente.

Verla gemir de placer y que se recostara en su pecho después de terminar. Observar cada gesticulación de ella al momento de que su pene entraba en ella era un deleite, una fotografía que no quería borrar de su mente. Sus labios rojos intensos de tanta pasión le provocaban más y más deseo.

Y en cuanto menos lo supo, ya la estaba deseando.

Y en cuanto menos lo supo, ella ya estaba saliendo con Sasuke.

El sexo disminuyó, ella lo llamaba como siempre pero solo para platicar. Como cuando eran amigos. Pero, ¿qué había cambiado? Ella le enviaba los mismos emojis de siempre. Le enviaba las mismas notas de voz. Todo en apariencia era igual en su amistad, con la excepción de que él comenzaba a concluir que sentía por ella.

Quizá fue desde siempre que la quiso. O tal vez el sexo fue el detonante para entender que no solo la veía como una hermana. Y de repente, todos esos chicos por los que sentía ternura se fueron al demonio. Todos le parecían igual. Todas las chicas se veían igual ante su vista. Todas menos Sakura.

Ella estaba en cada habitación de su departamento, estaba en cada taza de café y en cada plato de ramen. Cuando él iba rumbo a la universidad, Sakura aparecía de repente. Cuando asistía a los seminarios de sus clases ella estaba ahí dando la explicación, la imaginaba.

En cada canción de amor, de amistad, de soledad, de todo… Ahí estaba.

Cada lugar, cada momento, cada minuto. Todo le recordaba a ella. Habían vivido tanto juntos que le parecía una tontería no haberse dado cuenta antes. Y quiso retroceder el tiempo y ser más coherente, reflexionar más y decir que realmente la quería.

Pero así como la extrañaba, de manera proporcional eran las pláticas de ella mencionando a Sasuke. Sasuke se había vuelto algo más que una cita para ella. Hablaba maravillas de aquel chico de cabello oscuro y ojos ónix. Lo describía como si fuera un Dios griego, de esos que aparecen en los libros de mitología de historia. Decía que él era perfecto, que le gustaba y mucho.

Quizá ella no notó la forma en que Naruto dejaba de responder a esos mensajes. De alguna forma le comenzó a doler hasta las entrañas. No se trataba de que la quisiera de vuelta en su cama, no. Quería que Sakura estuviera con él, cuidarla y protegerla de cualquier cosa.

—Ya lo hice con él y fue…

Cuando ella le dijo eso en mensaje, él terminó desconectándose y tomó una copa de vino. La idea de que otro chico besara a Sakura le era insoportable. Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía como un estúpido. Él siempre fue el amigo 'gay' de Sakura. ¿Por qué de la nada comenzaba a quererla? Bueno, no exactamente de ese modo pero… Ante los ojos de Sakura, él era un chico gay que había tenido su primera relación sexual a los dieciséis con un chico que trabajaba en la cafetería de la escuela.

Decirle a su mejor amiga que ahora la quería de verdad le sonaba ilógico, incluso a él. Si tan solo desde el inicio le hubiera dicho que ella le parecía linda…

Sí, ella siempre fue la única.

Y la llamó, solo para hablar frente a frente y decirle la verdad. Le era insoportable como los días se volvían densos y terribles, teniendo esa verdad entre los labios que quería salir como una bala peligrosa. Él dispararía y le diría lo que sentía.

Ella llegó alrededor de las seis. Vestía un vestido rojo y tacones del mismo color. No hacía falta preguntar. Ella tendría una cita. Y eso le dolió en el fondo del corazón.

—¿Qué tienes Naruto?

Ella se sentó en el sillón y tomó una de las revistas que Naruto tenía en su mesa, la ojeó y esperó a que él le respondiera.

Naruto sostenía una taza de café y le ofreció una. Sakura se negó. Él de todos modos siguió sosteniéndola entre sus manos, abrazaba el calor de aquella taza pues en ese momento sentía demsiado frío en su corazón. No sabía cómo comenzar. Intentó decirlo, pero las palabras se cortaban a mitad del camino.

—¿Sucede algo malo, verdad?

Sakura ya no sonrió, dejó de lado aquella revista y le quitó con cuidado la taza a Naruto. Lo abrazó, quizá fue por instinto. Fuera lo que fuera dejó que él sumiera su cabeza en el hombro de ella. Sakura no entendía que ocurría, pero no le gustaba la imagen que reflejaba Naruto en ese estado. Nunca lo había visto así, tan roto. Sacó de forma inmediata la conclusión de que alguien le había roto el corazón.

—¿Quién fue Naruto?

—Sakura…

—¿Sí?

—Me… Me gustas.

Sakura se alejó, como si él irradiara fuego y quemara. Su corazón dio un golpeteo y la atmosfera se volvió tensa. Naruto supo en ese momento que ellos ya no eran mejores amigos. Que todo había cambiado entre ellos.

—No bromees así Naruto—le dijo, muy seria y con el ceño fruncido.

—No es ninguna broma Sakura, me gustas.

De repente, Sakura apretó los puños con fuerza y su rostro se coloreó de rojo, al igual que su vestido.

—¡No es cierto, a ti te gustan los hombres!

—Sakura… a mí me gustas tú.

Ella negó en repetidas ocasiones. Aquello no podía ser cierto.

—Desde que somos niños te gustan los hombres Naruto, ¿por qué hasta hoy…? No. Esto debe ser irreal. Joder, no.

—Siempre fuiste tú Sakura, estuve demasiado ciego para verlo. ¡De verás!

—No, no, no. Esto debe ser un error. Tú eres mi mejor amigo. Tú eres gay Naruto.

Él quiso decirle que no, que nunca definió lo que sentía realmente por los hombres. Que tal vez todo era un juego de placer.

Pero fue tarde… Sakura tomó su bolso y dejó caer la taza de café. Con zancadas abandonó su departamento. El olor a cerezas comenzó a disiparse mientras cruzaba el umbral. Naruto supo que ella ya no regresaría. Escuchó el portazo. Ella estaba enojada, furiosa.

Él no estaba enojado, estaba destrozado.

—Sakura… No te vayas.

 **/ . . . /**

Así es como Naruto ahora se enjuaga su rostro cada día. Está sonrojado y se recuerda lo sucedido. Ella nunca volverá. Lo considera un mentiroso, cree que todo fue fingido. Ni siquiera sabe que es él para ella actualmente. Hablaron por mensaje aquella noche y esperó de corazón que al menos lo viera como un conocido. Pero Sakura creyó que quizá fingió ser gay para obtener su confianza y tener sexo con ella. Aquello le molestó tanto que estuvo a nada de tirar el teléfono y estrellar su cabeza contra un espejo. Él siempre la quiso, ella siempre fue su chica. Pero eso no lo sabía…

Naruto se hace a la idea de que las cosas al final no terminan como esperas. Y con el corazón roto sigue. Toma un café en la cafetería de la escuela, hasta que de repente…

Una nota. El mesero ha llevado una nota para él. Alza los ojos con sorpresa y ve entre la multitud a una sola persona. Cruzan los ojos.

"Llámame, tal vez"

Naruto abre sus ojos impresionado y deja de tomar café. Aquella persona…

Es Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

 **N/A** Con todo el estrés de la escuela esto fue lo que se me vino a la mente mientras dormía, una historia de este tipo. No sé exactamente de donde vino la inspiración, pero aquí está. Posiblemente haya un segundo y último capítulo. Maybe.

Espero les guste, si les gustó un review sería muy bonito.

¡Saludos!


	2. Adiós

_Pensé que nunca me arrepentiría de nada. Un poco de tiempo es todo lo que consigo, eso es todo lo que necesitamos porque es todo lo que podemos tener._

* * *

 _"Soy tu hombre"_

Naruto guardó aquella nota llena de carga emocional. No era ninguna novedad que los hombres le entregaran ese tipo de proposiciones, era algo tan natural. Sin embargo, no era el contenido sino quién lo enviaba. Sasuke Uchiha, aquel chico de facciones duras y guapo. Pero no solo se trataba de Sasuke, era más el hecho físico. Naruto sentía desconcierto ante aquel acontecimiento pues Sakura, su mejor amiga salía con aquel hombre.

Él seguía llorando por ella, en silencio. Cada día que pasaba era una lenta agonía de no saber que fue de ella, la que un día fue su compañía en cada momento. Nunca debió haber atravesado la barrera física de su piel, ni conocer la parte más íntima de Sakura, aquella parte femenina, pura, y sensible. Ni tampoco haber escuchado aquel grito ahogado que pedía un poco más de placer.

Naruto le dio placer, todo el que le fue posible. Pero al final algo en su pecho no se sintió bien, quizá era la culpa. La culpa de quién no se conoce a sí mismo, pues nunca supo si de verdad se sentía atraído por los párvulos de pecas y ojos enormes o simplemente siempre estuvo enamorado de una sola persona: Sakura Haruno.

Su nombre, la esencia de su mejor amiga se han quedado en su corazón y en su piel. En lo más profundo de sus entrañas y le duele que todo haya terminado de esa manera. Que ella se haya sentido traicionada por él, usada. Sintiéndose engañada al saber que su mejor amigo no era gay después de todo.

Ella no lo entendió, y Naruto comprendió aquella postura y fue por ese mismo motivo que se permite llorar todas las noches por un amor que nunca le correspondería. Es consiente que nunca ha sentido atracción por otra mujer, ni la más hermosa flor de toda Konoha logra capturar su atención. No importan las demás mujeres cuando su corazón solo late por una, una chica que es como un cerezo salvaje.

Naruto no llama, ni siquiera se atreve a marcar ese número. Sin embargo, él sigue frecuentando la cafetería ya que siempre ha sido comensal de ese lugar.

Día tras día, siente esa mirada clavarse en su espalda. Dos ojos fijos que se entierran en su espalda como si fueran dos peligrosas espadas a punto de atacar y asesinarlo. Lo recorre, esa mirada viaja a través de él y provoca que su naturaleza masculina se active.

La verdad es que siempre se sintió atraído físicamente por los hombres y ese era un hecho innegable, aunque emocionalmente ella estaría grabada en todo sentido.

Quiere decirle a Sasuke que a qué le está jugando.

Es entonces que se atreve y se dirige hacia dónde está Sasuke Uchiha. Lo reconoce, Naruto sabe que aquel hombre es peligroso. Solo basta con observar su rostro y la manera en que sus manos están cubriendo su rostro, como si lo estuviera leyendo. La mirada filosa puesta en él, de porte imperturbable y de rostro perfecto.

Sakura se había quedado corta al describirlo: perfección. No había más adjetivos para representar a Sasuke Uchiha, él era el pecado encarnado en hombre y Naruto se sintió tentado por él. Quiso retroceder, ya no se sentía tan seguro de preguntarle sus intenciones con Sakura ya que su pene estaba actuando de una manera salvaje.

Comenzó a sentirse duro, e incluso dolía aquello. Le costaba trabajo moverse sin que se moviera la erección que comenzaba a emanar de su pantalón. Llegado a ese punto, era imposible esconder la escena de un chico que se siente atraído por alguien. Sexualmente, Naruto comenzó a imaginar escenas en su cabeza. Aquello le gustó pero se sintió tan mal que le aterró. Sasuke Uchiha es pareja de su mejor amiga, la mujer a la que Naruto ama. ¿Cómo es posible que esté en esa situación?

Todo ocurre en cámara lenta, Naruto sigue acercándose de manera cuidadosa hacia Sasuke, al tiempo que su cabeza comienza a hacer un discurso. ¿Qué debería decir?

Se queda entonces pasmado frente al imperturbable Sasuke Uchiha, con una erección en su pene y con un sonrojo en las mejillas. Puede ver en los ojos de Sasuke malicia, está tramando algo.

Naruto se queda callado, todo su discurso se ha disuelto en el aire. Quiere hablar, pero parece más bien un pez tratando de regresar a su hábitat. Tartamudea un par de cosas que ni él entiende.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—logra decir después de algunos segundos de nerviosismo—, ¿por qué debería llamarte?

Sasuke no responde. Parece demasiado entretenido con la escena que tiene frente a él. Los segundos pasan y eso solo ocasiona que la entrepierna de Naruto duela cada vez más. Siente como algo allá abajo retumba como una bomba a punto de explotar. Se muerde los labios ante el nerviosismo y decide darse la vuelta y no regresar.

Da algunos pasos y es entonces que Sasuke lo llama. Su voz es gruesa y fría, carece de cualquier emoción. No entiende cómo es que Sakura puede estar con alguien tan oscuro. O bueno, si entiende los motivos de Sakura… Sasuke es un completo pecado ante los mortales como él y su cerezo.

—Naruto.

Toda la determinación de Naruto se rompe y voltea, gran error.

Sasuke lo invita a tomar un café, de una manera silenciosa. Solo extiende la mano y chasquea los dedos y un chica de lentes corre apresurada tomando la orden. No hace falta saber que aquella chica también ha caído en el encantamiento de Sasuke. Naruto quiere respuestas, pero el hecho de que su pene esté inquieto no ayuda en absolutamente nada. Solo se limita a observar a Sasuke, y entre más lo mira, más se convence que ese tipo debe ser un perfecto estereotipo de belleza que él jamás podría alcanzar ni con cien operaciones estéticas.

O quizá… O quizá tampoco sea para tanto.

—Sakura está triste—suelta de repente Sasuke, sin vacilación alguna mientras sostiene su taza de café sin azúcar—, lo sé todo Naruto.

—¿Qué exactamente?

—Que no eres gay y que le dijiste a Sakura que estás enamorado de ella.

Naruto puede sentir como algo se remueve en su estómago, y la excitación cambia a coraje. Lo peor es que Sasuke no deja de sonreír de lado. Ya no lo ve tan atractivo ahora.

—Entonces, has de saber que Sakura me odia porque cree que la utilicé todo este tiempo.

—Sí, me comentó algo de eso—Sasuke se levanta y con la mano le indica a Naruto un camino hacia la salida. Al inicio él no entiende a que se refiere Sasuke pero lo sigue por instinto. De nuevo su pene le juega un mal juego. Es inevitable—, pero también te he observado Naruto.

—Sakura es tu novia.

—No, ya no lo es.

 **. . .**

Naruto queda tumbado en la cama y mira al techo. Se cuestiona tantas cosas y llega a pocas respuestas. Su peor error siempre fue el deseo, un tipo de mariposa cuyo virus siempre se quedó incrustado en sus deseos. No quiere arrepentirse de lo que ocurrió pero siente que ha cometido error tras error. Así que con lentitud y procurando no hacer ruidos comienza a tomar su ropa. Duele. Duele su cuerpo, hasta la punta de los pies hasta el cerebro. Masajea su pene con la yema de los dedos y posteriormente va al baño a lavarse la cara y las manos. Tiene que componerse después de todo.

 _—Te deseo Naruto. Te deseo._

 _—¿Sasuke?_

 _—Hazlo ya._

 _—Sa-Sasuke, por qué…_

 _—Hazlo Naruto, sólo hazlo por un demonio. Cójeme._

Las palabras de lo ocurrido llegan como una brisa de playa, se cuelan entre sus pantalones y el deseo crece. Pero eso no está bien. Él es el ex novio de su mejor amiga. Se siente sucio. La ha traicionado una vez más. Es un monstruo.

Sasuke y Sakura no son novios nunca más porque ella decidió pensar las cosas. Pensar acerca de su amistad. Después de todo Sakura no fue tan indiferente al asunto, piensa Naruto al tiempo en que ve como sus labios están hinchados. Sangre coagulada en la carne de los mismos, señal de lo ocurrido en la noche. En la tarde. En la madrugada. En la mañana.

Naruto no recuerda cuanto duraron, ni cómo ocurrió aquello. Debería darle vergüenza. Se siente como un desvergonzado que sólo tuvo sexo por placer, una vez más. Ve a Sasuke tendido en la cama, con las piernas entre abiertas y su mano sujetando su estómago. Está profundamente dormido y parece no despertar, o no querer hacerlo. Suelta un suspiro de resignación y mentalmente se despide para siempre de ese chico. Sí, es guapo. Es un Dios encarnado en hombre, es un pecado. Le duele mirarlo de tan sexy que es. De tan ardiente. Sasuke es como una bala que pudiera salir disparada de una sexy pistola en cualquier momento.

Pero no es perfecto, nadie lo es.

Naruto decide irse a pie, así sin pedir taxi. Sin llamar a un amigo. Prefiere tomar aire fresco y mover sus piernas, las cuales arden. Quiere a Sakura. La quiere. Solo puede pensar en ella, y sabe que fue algo que no debió haber pasado, que no debió haber estado con el ex novio de su mejor amiga. Siente que la ha traicionado, una vez más y no tiene cara para verla. Esta vez podrá más su orgullo que las ganas de decirle a Sakura toda la verdad. Sabe que Sasuke nunca le diría que tuvieron sexo, ya que Sasuke para todos es tan heterosexual como Sakura lo es. Sasuke es un Uchiha, viene de una familia importante.

Naruto no cree en esos prejuicios estúpidos de la sociedad, pero Sasuke parece que sí lo cree. Así que el asunto quedara enterrado en esa habitación del departamento de Sasuke Uchiha. Aquella habitación tan ordenada y moderna, tan perfecta. Entre esas sabanas color grises con líneas color miel.

Se siente como un perdedor, que solo actuó por impulso una vez más en su vida. Cometiendo error tras error. Su teléfono comienza a sonar y ve en la pantalla la foto de aquella mujer, la mujer que pone su mundo de cabeza. Aquella que lo puede hacer sufrir, aquella que puede hacer con él lo que sea su voluntad. Sakura Haruno. La mujer de ojos verdes cuya esencia va más allá de todo. Pero Naruto no responde. En cambio guarda su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sigue caminando. No sabe bien a donde, si va al sur o al norte, si llegara a casa esa tarde o si acaso llegara a la carretera. Realmente no le importa. A la mierda la escuela, el trabajo.

A la mierda Sasuke Uchiha y a la mierda Sakura Haruno.

¿Habrán pasado minutos? ¿Horas? ¿Segundos, tal vez? No lo sabe, lo que es cierto es que su teléfono vuelve a sonar y esta vez es el número de Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto lo reconoce por el último par de dígitos. Avienta su teléfono celular, está harto de todo realmente. No quiere saber nada de nadie.

 ** _. . ._**

Ella llegó una mañana de invierno a su vida. Sakura llegó una mañana soleada. Pero esta nueva mujer llegó de la nada, tan inesperadamente.

Naruto comenzó una relación de forma eventual, pero no se sintió lo mismo. Su corazón seguía pensando en Sakura Haruno. El sexo con esta mujer inesperada no era el mismo. Los abrazos que ella le daba no eran los mismos. Solo la comida era buena, y la compañía. Pero aun así la diferencia entre esta nueva mujer y Sakura eran abismales: Sakura era tan extrovertida, todo mundo la conocía. Sus ojos eran dos verdes esmeraldas que irradiaban felicidad y que cuando lloraban parecían dos joyas sangrando. Esta mujer, es tímida. Su cabello es largo y sedoso. Su piel es nívea y su sonrisa es tan cálida y maternal. Quizá no la ama, pero la quiere para madre de sus hijos.

Aquél pensamiento es patético y lo sabe. Es egoísta. Es estúpido. Lo sabe. No hace falta que nadie más se lo diga, ni siquiera su conciencia. Hinata Hyuga es una pequeña criatura que llegó para darle calidez a su inestable corazón. Después de lo ocurrido aquella tarde, Naruto escapó de su propia realidad, y decidió comenzar de cero. No soportó el hecho de haber traicionado a Sakura de esa manera y cortó por lo sano. No la lastimaría más, ni se lastimaría más a sí mismo. Ella nunca lo amó. Ella jamás lo vio como a un hombre, sino a un hermano. Por más que hubiera querido que ella lo viera como un verdadero hombre, con potencial para ser el padre de sus hijos.

—Naruto, tengo algo que decirte.

—¿Qué sucede Hinata?—Naruto sonríe, después de todo podrá ser un desdichado por dentro pero siempre tendrá una sonrisa.

—Mi primo me ha invitado a una reunión. ¿Vendrías conmigo?

—¡Claro que sí!

—Lamento avisar hasta ahorita pero es mañana, yo… Lo siento mucho.

—Hey, no te preocupes cariño. Está bien. ¿Será en su casa?

—Sí, es para anunciar algo importante. No me dijo qué. Estoy algo preocupada.

—Si fuera algo malo, ya lo habríamos sabido Hinata, tranquila.

 **. . .**

No había pensado en Sasuke Uchiha desde aquel día. El hombre perfecto se nuevo apareció en su vida haciéndolo confundir.

¿Por qué el destino era así justo cuando ya tenía una vaga idea de qué hacer con su vida?

Él ya tenía planeado dejar todo atrás, mirar hacia adelante y construir un futuro junto a Hinata Hyuga. Pero todo se vino abajo en el momento en que los vio.

Sasuke Uchiha sosteniendo la mano de Sakura. Ella mirándolo a él como si fuera la criatura más genial del universo, una criatura digna de admirar. Y Sasuke mirando a la nada, como buscando algo entre toda la multitud. Fue entonces que sus miradas se cruzaron y se formó un cuadrado bastante incómodo. En donde Hinata incluso solo se limitó a saludar a todos.

—Hola, soy Hinata Hyuga. Bienvenidos. Mi primo nos ha invitado, que casualidad.

De hecho, intentó sacar plática. La cual terminó siendo un desastre ya que nadie la escuchó realmente.

—Bueno yo, eh… ¿se conocen?

Pero el silencio reinaba. Sakura miraba a Naruto con un brillo en los ojos. Un brillo que Naruto no supo identificar. ¿Añoranza? ¿Odio? ¿Amor… tal vez?

Sin embargo, Sasuke era el que tenía la mirada más sincera. Era odio. Era dolor. Un sinfín de emociones que lograron perforar a Naruto.

—Hola mucho gusto—dijo por fin Naruto, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Hola Naruto—Sakura respondió, dándole un apretón de manos.

¿Cómo es que pasaron de ser tan íntimos a saludarse de esa manera?

Con el pasar de los minutos, Hinata y Sakura entablaron buena química. Dejando solos a Sasuke y Naruto. Los dos habían cambiado. Ya no eran los mismos de hace dos años.

—Te fuiste—dijo Sasuke con un tono de voz frío, rompiendo el silencio. Algo inusual en él.

—Traicioné a mi mejor amiga. ¿Ella lo sabe?

—¿Importa?

—Importa. Ella fue mi mejor amiga durante quince años. Yo la quiero. Pero he renunciado a ella, renuncié desde el momento en que ella se fue de mi vida para siempre. La guerra siempre estuvo perdida, ella nunca me amó ni me vio como otra cosa más que amigo. ¿Verdad?

—Sakura te extraña.

—Las cosas han cambiado Sasuke y yo…

Sasuke lo toma del brazo, lo sujeta y no impide que se vaya. Su tacto duele, a percepción de Naruto pero ve en aquellos ojos ónix una súplica, casi un ruego.

—Ella me ama Naruto.

Aquello hizo que Naruto sintiera que su corazón se partiera un poco, que se desquebrajara. De nuevo la pregunta de, "qué hubiera pasado si él desde siempre le hubiera dicho que le gustaba únicamente ella". ¿Habría cambiado algo? ¿Lo habría amado? Una parte de él, la ilógica, la ilusa le dice que sí. Pero otra parte le dice que ella nunca lo quiso como hombre y que era mejor aferrarse a esa realidad y dejar atrás las posibilidades y las condicionales.

Pero el hecho de que Sasuke dijera tan abiertamente aquello, ocasionó que Naruto se removiera incómodo y se zafara del agarre de Sasuke.

—Sasuke, ella te quiso, supongo que ahora te ama. Eso es bueno, ¿no?

—Nos vamos a casar pero yo no la amo.

Fue difícil de asimilar, pero Naruto decidió hacer oídos sordos. Tarde que temprano eso pasaría. No es como que la mujer de su vida estuviera siempre para él, o que de la nada ella lo amaría. Esas cosas solo pasaban en los cuentos de hadas. Esa era la vida real.

Y también, era parte de la vida real no ser correspondido. Las pistolas sexys no siempre son perfectas después de todo.

—Son cosas que pasan Sasuke…

—Así como el hecho de que tú no amas a Hinata.

—La vida sigue. Lo sabes.

—Lo sé bien, y por eso mismo nunca entendí porque te fuiste. Nadie se había dicho sin decir adiós Naruto.

—Sasuke, yo… Bueno, yo ya no soy el mismo chico de hace dos años. Estaba confundido y también muy excitado. El hecho de que hubiera una cama, alcohol y tú estando desnudo… Fue una suma de factores algo, impresionante.

—Siempre pensé en esa noche Naruto. En aquel día. Te conocí mucho tiempo atrás, te observé desde las sombras. Nunca me acerqué a ti. Si estuve con Sakura fue para acercarme a ti.

—Sasuke…

—Está bien, ya pasó. Todo ha pasado ya.

—Sé feliz y cuida a Sakura.

—Eres un estúpido Naruto.

Naruto sonrió, una sonrisa no del todo sincera se dio la media vuelta. Sasuke por su parte apretó los puños. Una vez más perdía. La sensación de perder no se iba de su sistema, pero era mejor aceptar la realidad. Que él no podría dispararle a Naruto todo lo que sentía, y que de su boca jamás saldrían sus sentimientos. Lo único que quedaba de su efímera ilusión fue aquella noche, aquél día en donde tocó el cielo y la tierra. Aquel día en el que despertó solo y frío en su habitación.

 _—_ _Sasuke, quise hablar con Naruto pero él no responde. Estoy preocupada._

 _—_ _Ya estará bien Sakura…_

 _—_ _¿Estás bien?_

 _—_ _Tengo resaca y quiero dormir._

—Naruto… No te vayas—murmuró Sasuke por lo bajo, cuidando no ser escuchado. Nadie lo escuchó. Solo él y su propio orgullo.

* * *

 **N/A** ¡Hola a todos! Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero este es el capítulo final y definitivo. La espera ha terminado. Quizá les guste, quizá no. Quiero reflejar muy bien un tema realista: No siempre las cosas salen como queremos.

Sasuke quiere a Naruto, Naruto a Sakura y Sakura a Sasuke.

Al final, los corazones se rompen, y es necesario empezar de nuevo.


End file.
